Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lithium secondary battery
Description of the Related Art
With recent rapid progress in the field of electronic industries, electronic devices have been made higher in performance, smaller in size and portable. As such, the development of these devices has generated considerable demand for secondary batteries with high energy density which can be used for these electronic devices.
As a secondary battery to be used for these electronic devices, lead acid batteries, Ni-Cd (nickel-cadmium) batteries or Ni-MH (nickel-hydrogen) batteries have been conventionally used. In addition to them, lithium secondary batteries which use metallic lithium or carbon material capable of electro-chemically occluding and releasing lithium ions as an active material of a negative electrode, and oxide materials containing lithium capable of electro-chemically occluding and releasing lithium ions as an active material of a positive electrode, have been put into practice and widely used.
Lithium secondary batteries of this kind have, as compared with other conventional batteries, high discharge voltage and high energy density per unit volume or unit weight. Therefore it is said that they are the most promising secondary batteries today.
Presently, as an electrolyte used in this kind of lithium secondary batteries, there has been used a lithium salt such as LiPF.sub.6, etc. dissolved in a non-aqueous mixture solvent wherein the main component is a mixture solvent of an organic solvent such as propylene carbonate, etc. , which has dielectric constant, and an organic solvent such as methyl ethyl carbonate, etc., which has low viscosity. (see Tokkai-Hei 6-13109)
However, this kind of lithium secondary battery has such a problem that the organic solvents in the electrolyte is decomposed during charging, and the battery capacity is decreased by repetition of charge-discharged cycles. Therefore, the improvement in the length of battery life has been desired.
Also, since these conventional electrolytes are combustible, the lithium secondary battery using this kind of electrolyte has such dangers as firing or explosion when it is mishandled, as compared with such batteries using the aqueous electrolyte such as lead acid, Ni-Cd battery or Ni-MH battery.